Notas de Amor
by Millie7310
Summary: Los cuatro quedaron en silencio; Miroku seguía lanzando risitas de a ratos, Inuyasha miraba por una ventana con el ceño fruncido y la cara ligeramente sonrosada, Kagome tomaba despreocupadamente su café y Sango seguía analizando la notita como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera quién la enviaba. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! NO ES EL EPÍLOGO, PERO EL FINAL ESTA EDITADO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los siguientes One-shots participan del **Reto 5 días - Declaraciones Extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!**

¡Y la historia es mía!

* * *

Era una fría tarde de Febrero, llovía por todos lados, y un grupo de amigos entraba corriendo a una cafetería cercana.

─ ¡Te dije que empezaría a llover antes de que llegáramos a siquiera medio camino de tu casa!─ Gritó Sango, temblando de frío.

─ ¡Esta bien! ¡Tienes razón! ─ Exclamó Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado.

─ Oigan, ¿Qué van a pedir? ─ Preguntó la chica detrás del mostrador un poco fastidiada, dado que se había formado una larga fila detrás de ellos.

─ Cuatro Lattes, por favor ─ Dijo Miroku con la sonrisa más galante que tenía. ─ Oye, ¿Qué planes tenías para el día de…?

─ Son treinta y dos con noventa ─ lo interrumpió intencionalmente la chica poniendo una cara peor que la de antes.

Él le dio una sonrisa un poco falsa y agarró los cafés con ayuda de Inuyasha, y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

─ ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? Estas muy pensativa… ─ Preguntó Sango.

─ Nada, es solo que…─ se acercó a ella y le susurró: ─ Hoy, en la puerta de mi casa, había dos _manzanas_.

Sango se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos, estaba seria, así que debía ser verdad. Al darse cuenta que decía la verdad, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

─ ¡Eso es ridículo! ─ Reía tomándose el estómago.

─ ¡No es ridículo! ¡Es extraño! ─ Exclamaba algo enojada Kagome.

─ ¿Qué es extraño? ─ Preguntó Inuyasha pasándole un café a ella.

─ Kagome encontró dos manzanas en la puerta de su casa ─ dijo Sango despreocupadamente. Ya le había pasado el ataque de risa.

Inuyasha, que estaba bebiendo su café, se sorprendió tanto que este salió por su nariz.

Miroku y Sango empezaron a carcajear y Kagome, también riendo, lo ayudó a secarse.

─ Y eso no es todo, también había una nota.

Sango paró de reír y se puso seria, pero Miroku se puso a reír más fuerte, e Inuyasha también tosió más fuerte.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué decía la nota? ─ Preguntó Miroku, exagerando curiosidad.

─ Aquí está la nota ─ dijo Kagome mientras sacaba un papelito amarillo de su cartera.

─ A ver que dice… ─ Sango la tomó y la leyó en voz alta ─ **Kagome, te dejé dos manzanas, una por palabra, y por que así te veo yo, como el fruto prohibido.**

Miroku estaba que casi no podía aguantar la risa, Inuyasha tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba dándole fuertes codazos a él, Sango estaba un poco contrariada y Kagome tenía cara pensativa.

─ ¿Una manzana por palabra? ─ Preguntó Sango con el ceño fruncido.

─ Bueno, en cada manzana había una palabra tallada, pero no se notaba mucho que decía, pero las palabras parecían "Ti Queso".

─ ¿No habrá sido "Te Quiero"? ─ Dijo Inuyasha brusco, con el ceño fruncido y un poco sonrojado.

Sango no le prestó mucha atención a su cara y dijo: ─ Si, seguramente decía eso, pero, ¿Qué hiciste con las manzanas?

─ Las tiré, por supuesto.

─ ¿Por qué las tiraste? ─ Se extrañó Sango.

─ No iba a guardarlas hasta que se pudrieran ni las iba comer, no se de donde venían. ─ Kagome tomó otro sorbo de su café.

─ Bueno, sabemos que vienen de tu misterioso admirador secreto.

─ No, Sango, yo no tengo admiradores secretos. ─ Reía Kagome.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio; Miroku seguía lanzando risitas de a ratos, Inuyasha miraba por una ventana con el ceño fruncido y la cara ligeramente sonrosada, Kagome tomaba despreocupadamente su café y Sango seguía analizando la notita como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera quién la enviaba.

Lentamente dejó de llover y se escucharon las campanas de una iglesia cercana, anunciando las siete de tarde.

Finalmente, los cuatro amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la cafetería. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió el camino hasta su casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por leer!

Enjoy :D

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se despertó de buen humor, ni siquiera se acordaba del asunto de la nota.

Se dió una pequeña ducha y bajó hasta la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Ni se molestó en ponerse ropa, ya que su familia (abuelo, madre y hermano menor) habían salido en un crucero de tres personas por una semana ─_ Bendita sea la radio y sus concursos sin sentido _─ Pensaba ella, entonces por eso estaba sola.

Abrió la puerta de la heladera y cuando estaba a punto de sacar la leche, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Subió corriendo las escaleras mientras gritaba "¡Esperen!", entró en su habitación y se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró (que le quedaban horriblemente grandes) y una remera cualquiera (sucia, por cierto). Volvió a bajar corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Lo que encontró le dió ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared, por que en realidad allí no había nadie, solo otra notita amarilla, como la de los _post it_.

La levantó, maldiciendo a su admirador y la leyó:

─ _**Espero que hayas dormido bien, por cierto, me dolió que tiraras mis manzanas, me costó mucho hacerlas **_─

─ Y encima te salieron mal ─ Bufó, su buen humor había muerto por el resto del día.

Por algo, le molestaba todo lo relacionado con su admirador secreto, tal vez tenía algo que ver con que a ella ya le gustaba alguien, pero como algunos dirían, ella estaba en la _friend zone. _

El teléfono de la cocina sonó alrededor de las 2.30 P.M.

─ ¿Hola?

─ Hola, Kagome, soy Miroku, te llamaba para saber si me ayudabas a comprar un regalo para el día de San Valentín.

─ ¡Claro! Nos vemos en el centro comercial.

Kagome se vistió (de manera decente esta vez), pero cuando se puso la campera, vió por la ventana que nevaba.

Entonces, se puso sus guantes, pero no encontró su _bufanda. _No le dio importancia, y se dirigió al centro comercial.

Kagome y Miroku dieron muchas vueltas por el centro comercial; Miroku decía que era un regalo que un amigo le había pedido que comprara por él, y que era para una chica especial.

Finalmente entraron a una tienda de accesorios femeninos. Kagome la recorrió de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en las bufandas, guantes y gorros. Todos los que había eran muy lindos, pero uno le llamaba la atención, era una bufanda de lana, larga, de color rosa y con pequeñas florcitas –que parecían margaritas– celestes.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Le preguntó Miroku.

─ Si, es muy linda ─ dijo Kagome ─, seguramente a esta chica misteriosa le gustaría esta, aunque nose.

─ Si, creo que esta está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la caja y Miroku la pagó.

Luego, él la llevo hasta su casa y se fue.

Se iba a preparar algo para cenar cuando la puerta sonó, esperaba que no fuera su admirador secreto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Inuyasha.

─ ¡Hola, Inuyasha! ¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha extendió su brazo y de su mano colgaba su cartera.

─ ¿Mi cartera? ─ Se extrañó Kagome ─ ¿Dónde estaba?

─ En el auto de Miroku.

Kagome lo miró y vio que Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido y tenia la cara rosadita. Ella creyó que tal vez tenía fiebre.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy rosado…

─ Eh… Ah… Si, me duele un poco la cabeza ─ una mentira, y muy mala ─, mejor me voy antes de que te contagie. ¡Adiós!

E Inuyasha salio corriendo del lugar.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, abrió su cartera y encontró una bolsita que no debería estar hay. La abrió y descubrió que era la _bufanda_ que había comprado con Miroku, pero esta tenía encima una notita amarilla: ─_** Te vas a enfermar si salís sin bufanda, y espero que esta no la tires como a mis manzanas. Tu admirador secreto.**_

Volvió a mirar la bufanda, y cuando se la puso, vio que tenía una pequeña hilacha. Tiro de ella y de la nada, se desplegó un cartel, colgando de la bufanda, que decía: **¡Me gustas mucho, Kagome H.!**

Y en ese momento comenzó a sospechar que tal vez un amigo muy cercano suyo era su admirador secreto.

* * *

Tengo que aclara que esta Kagome es MUY despistada y es encerio que solo sospecha :D


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por los reviws del cap anterior!

Este va para todas las que amen Harry Potter XD

Enjoy :D

* * *

Como todas las personas, Kagome Higurashi tenía una obsesión. A ella le encantaba todo lo relacionado con _Harry Potter_, pero solo las personas más cercanas a ella lo sabían.

Personas como su amiga Ayame.

─ Oye, Kagome, hace tiempo que no vemos ninguna película de _Harry Potter_, ¿Por qué no nos juntamos esta noche en tu casa para hacer una maratón? ─ Dijo Ayame cuando se encontraron en el centro comercial.

─ ¡Si! ─ Exclamó Kagome inmediatamente.

─ Perfecto ─ le sonrió ─, yo llevo lo salado, tú compra lo dulce y las bebidas.

─ Genial, nos vemos.

─ Adiós.

Y desde el mediodía que Kagome casi volaba de felicidad. Ella estaba en la cola del súper cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

─ ¿Holo?

─ Ho-hola Kagome, soy I-Inuyasha ─ y si no sabían, este Inuyasha tartamudea cuando esta nervioso.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?

─ Yo… me preguntaba… ¿Qué harás esta noche?

─ Oh, lo siento, ya quedé con Ayame para ver _Harry Potter._ En verdad lo siento. ─ Dijo Kagome un poco triste, pero al oírlo suspirar, agregó ─ pero otro día podríamos hacer algo.

─ Si, esta bien ─ dijo decepcionado y con vos queda ─, bueno, adiós.

─ Chau.

Volvió a su casa con las bolsas de las compras, algunas con bebidas y otras con cosas dulces.

Ya eran cerca de las ocho, estaba todo listo, y Ayame seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento.

Sonó el timbre y fue a abrir, creyendo que se trataba de su amiga. Pero no.

En el suelo del pórtico, había una caja con una bien conocida notita amarilla.

─ _**Creo que deberías saber que me gustas tanto como a ti te gusta este mundo de fantasía. Tu admirador secreto. P.D.: Creo que no me salieron muy bien.**_

Kagome no sabía a que se refería, hasta que abrió la caja y lo entendió. O no.

¿Ferrero Rocher con alas? (*)

Luego lo vio bien y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Debía admitir que esta vez, solo esta vez estaba muy feliz con recibir algo de su admirador secreto. Bueno, la bufanda también estaba muy linda y las manzanas… No. Lo de las manzanas fue muy raro. Pero con esto, ¡hasta podía decir que casi estimaba al extraño desconocido!

¡Era una caja llena de _Snitches! _(*)

Lo miraba por un lado, lo miraba por otro… No podía. Simplemente no podía. Ella idolatraba todo lo relacionado a _Harry Potter_, ¡Era un sacrilegio comerse al menos una _Snitch_! Pero lo reconocía, él había dado justo en el blanco con ese regalo.

No se había percatado de cuanto tiempo había estado parada frente a la puerta principal admirando la caja de chocolates, hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta que la saco de su debate interno.

─ _No _─ pensó ─,_ los voy a guardar y cuando sepa quién los envió, los compartiré con esa persona._ ─ Y así termino se debate interno.

Abrió la puerta y esta vez si era Ayame, pero al abrir la puerta estaba tan distraída que se choco con Ayame y todos los chocolates se cayeron al suelo, y aun peor, su amiga entró y los piso todos.

─ ¡Upss! ─ Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ayame.

Por suerte se había salvado una pequeña _Snitch_, la levantó del suelo y la admiró.

─ Wow, Kagome… ¿Tú los hiciste? ─ Y tan rápido como había hecho la pregunta, Ayame se había engullido el ultimo chocolate con forma de esfera.

Y cuando Kagome la vio, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Se lo había comido como si nada!

─ ¿Ka-Kagome…? ¿Estas bien? ─ Ayame se veía realmente preocupada.

─ Si, es solo que… ─ Lo pensó bien, y se dio cuenta que no quería tener otra vez la charla del admirador secreto ─ Es solo que se ensució la alfombra.

Ayame no dijo nada.

Ambas estuvieron más o menos ocho horas viendo las películas hasta que se quedaron dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, Kagome fue despertada por su celular.

─ ¿Mhmjh? ─ Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

─ ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? ─ Inuyasha sonaba un poco preocupado.

─ Si… ¿Quién…es…?

─ Soy Inuyasha, quería saber, ya que ayer yo…─ Y hasta ahí pudo escuchar Kagome. Luego abrió los ojos y él dijo ─ Entonces el viernes por la noche.

─ Si… Maás tarde llámame para recordármelo. Adiós. ─ Cortó sin esperar su respuesta y volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

(*)" Ferrero Rocher con alas" : Los chocolatitos comunes pero tienen envoltura dorada, y las alas, asique parecen una snitch :D.

(*) "Snitches": ¿Alguien sabe el plural de Snitch?

¡Gracias por leer! Millie.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior!

Jaja, cada capitulo me sale unas palabras mas largo que el anterior XD

Enjoy :D

* * *

Era jueves por la tarde y Kagome y Sango estaban deshaciéndose de la horrible –palabra de Sango – ropa de Kagome.

Todo su armario estaba vacío, y Sango lo estaba clasificando como viejo o pasado de moda. Además, a cada rato le daba a Kagome algo que se probara.

Cuando Sango fue a buscar unas bebidas para las dos, Kagome se estaba probando un conjunto (muy viejo, pero con valor sentimental, cabe decir) de _ropa interior._

Cuando se terminó de abrochar el corpiño, escucho que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

─ Pasa, Sango. ─ Dijo despreocupadamente.

Escuchó como alguien entraba y se quedaba parado.

─ ¿Y? ¿Cómo crees que me queda? ─ Pregunto dándole la espalda a la persona.

─ Yo creo que te favorecería un conjunto más pequeño.

Kagome se dió la vuelta con la cara roja y pintada de horror.

─ ¡Miroku! ─ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y él solo atinó a salir corriendo dejando de rastro una profunda carcajada.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Miroku entró a la cocina y se encontró con Sango y su mirada reprobatoria. Sin embargo no dijo nada, Miroku le guiño un ojo y se fue cargado con dos bolsones de ropa vieja de Kagome. Ya que para eso había venido, para deshacerse de la ropa.

Mas tarde, Kagome y Sango estaba en una cafetería tomando chocolate caliente, planeando su salida de compras del sábado, haciendo una lista de las tiendas por donde tenían que pasar, que en realidad no eran muchas, ninguna tenía mucho dinero.

Ellas charlaban animadamente, cuando llegó Miroku.

─ Sango ─ dijo en forma de saludo ─, Calzones Higurashi ─ agregó de forma burlona.

─ Miroku ─ dijo Kagome, otra vez con la cara roja y un tinte de rencor.

─ ¿E Inuyasha? ─ Preguntó Sango.

─ Tenía una reunión familiar con su familia.

─ Dahh, ¿Con quien seria, sino? ─ Acotó Sango, a lo cual Kagome expresó una risita.

Miroku hizo una mueca que trataba ser dramática, que le salio deforme, y agregó: ─ Yo también soy su familia, y ustedes también son nuestra familia ─ hizo una sonrisa rara ─, Inuyasha es el Papá Oso, Kagome la mamá sin gusto en ropa interior, Sango la hija gruñona, y yo soy…

─ La tía pervertida. ─ Completó Sango mientras Kagome reía.

─ Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ya no quiero que me insulten. ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, Kagome ─ la aludida giró la cabeza hacia él ─, Inuyasha me dijo que no te olvides.

Ella puso cara de desentendida. ─ ¿Qué no me olvide de qué?

─ ¡De tu cita con él!

─ ¿¡Qué cita!? ─ Exclamaron Sango y Kagome simultáneamente.

─ Kagome, Inuyasha me dijo que te llamó ayer para invitarte al parque de diversiones, pero también dijo que te le habías dicho que te llamara más tarde para recordártelo.

Kagome soltó un pequeño "ohh", y le preguntó a que hora se verían, Miroku le contestó que a las seis Inuyasha pasaría por ella.

Siguieron charlando de cosas triviales, y a las ocho de la noche, las chicas se separaron de Miroku para ir a la casa de Kagome a cenar.

Pasaron por un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas.

─ ¿Y cuándo vuelve tu familia? ─ Preguntó Sango mientras inspeccionaba los lácteos.

─ El lunes por la mañana.

Pagaron los alimentos y fueron a la casa de Kagome. Luego de preparar la cena, ambas se sentaron frente al televisor.

─ Oye, Sango ─ Llamó Kagome mientras veía a Homero golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Tengo otra nota del admirador secreto.

Sango la miró seria, ─ ¿Cuándo la recibiste?

─ La encontré en mi cartera cuando comprábamos.

─ ¿Y que dice? ─ Kagome se la dió en la mano y Sango la leyó en voz alta: ─** Ya no puedo decirte lo que siento a través de notas, quiero que sepas quien soy mañana y en la Rueda de la Fortuna, a las siete, en la cabina roja.**

Sango iba a comentar algo, pero Kagome le entrego un paquete blanco. Sango lo abrió y encontró un conjunto de ropa interior; era blanco pero en el pecho del corpiño había dos estrellas doradas en el lugar de los senos, y en la cola decía "_¡Amo las vegas! ¡Y a Kagome H.!_" en letras rojas.

Sango puso cara de poker, y Kagome siguió mirando la tele.

─ ¿Iras a verlo mañana?

Kagome asintió.

─ ¿Sabes quien es?

Kagome volvió a asentir.

─ Pero es una hora después de tu encuentro con Inuyasha… ─ Replicó Sango.

─ Ya lo se.

Ninguna dijo nada más, y se limitaron a ver la televisión.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo sera el mas largo de todos, y explicara muchas cosas :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap.

¡Gracias por leer! Millie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... Antes de que alguien se emocione, aclaro que este es el mismo capítulo de antes (el 5) pero edité el final porque el anterior no me convencía (lo odie).

Además, antes había dicho que habría un epílogo, pero como la escuela me asfixia lenta y dolorosamente, por ahora(y seguramente largo tiempo) no habrá. Si les queda alguna duda, me lo preguntan por el medio que deseen.

Disfruten :)

* * *

Inhaló repetidas veces, estaba muy agitada. Giró la cabeza y vio en el reloj de la mesita de noche que eran la cinco y veinte de la mañana.

Kagome se levantó porque sabía que ya no se podría volver a dormir. Tenía una sensación palpitando en su corazón, hoy no sería un buen día, lo presentía.

Desayunó tratando de no pensar que hoy era su cita con Inuyasha, y su encuentro con su admirador. No podía mentir, estaba muy nerviosa por ambas cosas; Inuyasha era su mejor amigo, no quería que las cosas se arruinaran entre ellos, pero su sexto sentido (o la parte menos despistada de su cerebro) le gritaba que algo MUY grande pasaría entre ellos hoy. Por otro lado estaba su admirador secreto, si, sentía algo por él, aunque no sabía si era una pequeña estima, una gran sensación de amistad, o tal vez algo más… Una parte de ella se mentía, le decía que su admirador era él, el chico que le gustaba, pero su parte mas racional y pesimista también tenía una voz fuerte diciéndole que no fuera tonta, esto no es como los cuentos de hadas. Y lo peor de todo era que, en sus momentos de debilidad y preocupación, como este, le daba la razón a aquella vocecita.

Se dirigió al baño sin haber tocaba su desayuno, sus pensamientos le quitaban el apetito. Se acomodó en la bañadera para darse un largo baño de burbujas. Para cuando terminó, ya era cerca del mediodía. Salió del baño y se fue a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en la cama con la toalla, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima rebelde se escapara de sus ojos, para luego quedarse dormida.

A las tres de la tarde sonó el timbre de la casa, y Kagome se despertó exaltada. Se puso un pantalón polar y un buzo sigilosamente, y fue hasta la puerta. En silencio bajo las escaleras y atravesó la sala, pero a tan solo una distancia de tres metros de la puerta, se tropezó con su propio pantalón y calló al piso con un gran estruendo.

─ ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? ─ Gritó Sango desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kagome dio gracias al gracias al cielo que fuera ella.

─ Esta abierto. ─ Trató de gritar, pero su voz salió muy ronca y rasposa.

Sango entró lentamente y al verla en el piso corrió a ayudarla.

─ ¿¡Que te sucedió!?

─ ¡Todo esta mal, Sango! ─ Exclamó Kagome rompiendo en llanto.

Sango como pudo la llevó a su habitación y ambas se acostaron en su cama, tapadas, mientras Sango trataba de consolarla. Kagome lloraba y lloraba en el pecho de su amiga. Luego de una hora, Kagome ya se había calmado y se sentía muchísimo mejor; le había dicho sus preocupaciones y miedos a Sango, quien había podido encontrar la palabra exacta para que ella no viera las cosas tan malas como ella creía que eran.

Sango le acariciaba la cabeza, cuando Kagome la levantó y la miró a los ojos.

─ Sango, eres la mejor amiga, que pude tener en toda mi vida. De seguro ahora estaría llorando en un rincón maldiciendo la vida, si tú no hubieras llegado.

Se volvieron a abrazar y fue en ese momento que Sango le hizo la pregunta del millón.

─ Kagome, ¿Iras al parque de diversiones hoy?

─ Si iré, y les daré una paliza a los dos, por arruinarme el día. ─ Dijo en tono seguro y creo que lo de la paliza fue retórico…creo.

─ Entonces ya es hora de vestirte.

Luego de revolver mucho su armario, Kagome se puso un jean azul y una polera de color oscuro. Otra vez nevaba, y ya eran cerca de las seis, Inuyasha no tardaría mucho en llegar. Se puso su campera, sus guantes, y… Se quedó en blanco otra vez. Miró a Sango de manera interrogante, ¿Debía usar la _bufanda_, o no?

─ Creo que deberías usarla ─ dijo finalmente ─, es una corazonada, pero en verdad creo que esta bufanda te dará suerte.

Se abrazaron otra vez, ambas estaban seguras que su lazo de mejores amigas, casi hermanas, se había hecho más grueso, eran totalmente hermanas ahora. Sango se fue unos minutos antes que llegara Inuyasha.

Kagome salió al encuentro de su cita.

─ Hola ─ Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de manera un poco tímida.

─ Hola ─ Dijo Kagome, raramente sintiendo que el rosado de su nariz congelada, se movía hacia sus mejillas, tibias.

Ambos subieron al Porche rojo de él, que a pesar de ser un modelo viejo, era tan lindo y funcionaba tan bien como en sus días dorados.

En menos de quince minutos estaban frente al parque de diversiones Shikon,_ "Donde tus deseos se vuelven realidad",_ según su eslogan.

Al principio, Kagome estaba muy tensa, y se le notaba, pero a medida que avanzaba su cita se relajaba, y sonreía más, e Inuyasha también se relajaba, porque ella estaba feliz.

A mitad de su cita, el estómago de Kagome rugió, no había comido nada en todo el día.

─ Iré a traer algo para comer. ─ Anunció Inuyasha al escucharla.

─ Te espero…

─ Hola, Kagome.

Kagome se dio la vuelta lentamente, ese saludo la había hecho acordar su encuentro con el fulano de las notas, por ende, volvía a estar tensa y ahora estaba un poco paranoica.

─ Hola, Koga. ─ Se sentía a kilómetros la tensión en su voz.

─ ¡Que coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí! ─ Y gracias a ese comentario, su vocecita pesimista le decía que su admirador era Koga.

─ Si ─ sarcasmo ─, ¡Que bien! ─ Más sarcasmo, aun que más disimulado.

─ Se ve muy linda la rueda de la fortuna, ¿No crees? Como para un encuentro… ─ Kagome estaba al borde de los nervios, y Koga lo notaba, pero siendo tan ególatra, creía que era debido a su presencia. Rió y agregó: ─ En un rato me encontraré con Ayame en la rueda. Empezamos a salir.

Kagome se relajó notablemente, ─ _¡Ja! ¡Viste que no era Koga!_ ─ Le decía mentalmente a la molesta voz.

─ Bien por ustedes ─ Dijo Inuyasha, llegando con una bandeja con comida de WacDonald's, y su característico ceño fruncido. ─ Ya te puedes ir, tu _novia_ te espera.

─ Ohh… Hacen linda pareja. ─ Se limitó a decir Koga. ─ Adiós, Kagome. ─ Omitió el saludo a Inuyasha y se fue.

Comieron, rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, pero cerca de las siete, Kagome se levantó.

─ Debo ir al baño, espérame aquí. ─ Y se fue del lugar sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Inuyasha.

Caminó, después trotó, después volvió a caminar, pero terminó corriendo hacia la rueda.

Llegó, y miró la hora: las siete en punto. Esperó un poco y lo único que llegó fue un mensaje de texto de Inuyasha, _"Nos vemos en la rueda de la fortuna"_, ella no quería que él la viera en ese lugar. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea. El punto era que no quería que la viera, entonces cuando divisó la melena plateada, se metió en la primera cabina, en la que estaba una pareja, demasiado acaramelada, para un parque infantil. Salió rápidamente de esa, y se subió a la siguiente, la de color rojo, pero no había nadie adentro. Como no podían dejarla en la cabina, hicieron entrar una pareja con ella.

Dio una vuelta, y ella casi los saca de una patada, y al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba a la cabina, se escondió.

─ ¿Kagome? ¿Qué estas…?

─ ¡Entra! ─ Y el encargado le dio un empujón, haciéndolo entrar.

Ambos se acomodaron en asientos paralelos, miraban a lugares distintos. Parecía que toda la cercanía que habían logrado en esa maravillosa hora juntos, se hubiera desvanecido, y hubiera sido reemplazada por nubes negras, igual que el cielo. No tardó mucho en largarse a llover.

─ Kagome… Yo tengo que… decirte…─ Estaba a punto de abrir lo boca otra vez, pero un gran estruendo los sacudió. Inuyasha por reflejo, se movió al asiento de Kagome, para protegerla. Cuando la sacudida pasó, escucharon por un parlante en la cabina, a los encargados del juego.

─ _Lamentamos los errores técnicos, el juego quedará detenido hasta que la lluvia pase, estimamos que no será mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, las cabinas tienen una caja con suministros para una semana. Por favor, no intente salir por su cuenta de la cabina, repetimos, lamentamos lo sucedido._

─ Para que tengan suministros para una semana, no debe ser la primera vez que sucede. ─ Masculló Inuyasha con rabia.

Estaba por levantarse, pero sintió a Kagome (ellos seguían abrazados), temblar.

─ Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?

─ Inuyasha, ¿Por qué estas aquí ahora? ─ Preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin levantar la vista.

─ Porque quedamos…

─ ¡No! ─ Exclamó Kagome.

E Inuyasha captó el mensaje. Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras lloraba.

Estuvieron varias horas allí atrapados, peor aún, la luces de la cabina no funcionaban. Ambos estaban en silencio, que no era ni cómodo, ni incómodo.

─ Oye, Kagome. ─ Inuyasha rompió el silencio que había durado como tres horas.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

─ Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Kagome se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Luego vio que Inuyasha tenía un tubo de ensayo con líquido dentro y un corcho de tapa.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ Es un hechizo de amor y perdón. ─ Kagome había desviado la vista, y en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas otra vez. ─ ¿Por qué estas tan enojada de que sea yo? ─ Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

─ ¡Porque tenías que ser Miroku! ─ Estalló Kagome, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

─ ¿Por qué él y no yo? ─ Preguntó con la cabeza gacha y con rabia en su voz.

Kagome no dijo nada. Lo cual lo enfureció más.

─ ¿¡Por qué!?

─ ¡No lo se! ─ Gritó Kagome. ─ A mi también me hubiera gustado que fueras tu, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio otra vez.

─ Perdón. ─ Se susurraron al mismo tiempo, para finalmente, quedar sentados juntos tomados de las manos, ella sobre el hombro de él, y él sobre la coronilla de ella. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, vería que ambos eran muy bipolares, pero que pensaban igual. Tal para cual.

─ Kagome… ─ La sacudió un poco. ─ Kagome… Despierta.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ Preguntó desorientada, miró a su alrededor, y se acordó. ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

─ Como siete horas, tu dormiste cuatro.

Eran las dos de la mañana, seguían sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo de la cabina, con las manos entrelazadas. Los dos sabían que tenían que hablar, o si no, nada quedaría resuelto entre ellos.

─ Inuyasha ─ llamó.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Preguntó sin mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados.

─ ¿Para qué habías traído ese hechizo de amor y perdón? Además, ¿Qué era el líquido? ─ Dijo tratando de reír, lo cual no salió muy bien.

Inuyasha había soltado una risita irónica ─ La traje pensando que cuando te enfadaras porque era yo, eso te haría bajar enojo.

Kagome rió, sinceramente ─ ¿Y pensabas manipularme con un hechizo? ¿Siquiera es bebible eso?

Inuyasha la miró estupefacto, pero al verla reír tanto se le contagió la risa. En cuestión de minutos, estaban los dos tirados en el suelo riendo sin parar.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, quedaron sentados, uno enfrente del otro, jadeando, con calor y las caras rojas.

─ ¿Te digo un secreto? ─ Dijo Inuyasha en tono confidencial, tratando de acomodar su largo cabello plateado. Kagome asintió rápidamente. ─ El "hechizo", en realidad era puré de tomate, con colorante vegetal azul.

Ambos rompieron a carcajadas otra vez. ─ ¿Puré de tomate? ¿Solo era eso, con colorante?

─ Colorante azul numero dos. ─ Y siguieron riendo. Cuando se les pasó la risa, quedaron en silencio.

─ ¿Y que planeabas hacer con eso? ─ Preguntó Kagome normalmente.

─ Según las instrucciones, tenía que tirártelo encima.

Kagome lo golpeo dos veces en el brazo, con los puños cerrados.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? ─ Preguntó Inuyasha, resentido.

─ El primero fue porque esta cita me abrumó demasiado durante todo el día; el segundo era para mi admirador ─ Inuyasha rió nervioso ─, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa por quien serias.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

─ ¿Y si lo usamos para algo mejor?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Pregunto inuyasha con curiosidad.

Kagome le sacó el pequeño frasco a Inuyasha de la mano, tomó las dos manos de él, quedando los dos agarrando el tubo de ensayo, e Inuyasha le siguió la corriente.

─ Repite después de mi ─ Ordenó Kagome y cerró los ojos, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. ─ Deseo…

─ Deseo…─ Repitió Inuyasha.

─ Que este juego…

─ Que este estúpido juego… ─ Inuyasha sonrió al decir eso, y Kagome se rió.

─ Funcione…

─ Funcione. ─ Inuyasha iba a abrir los ojos y decir algo, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

─ Y que todo se arregle entre nosotros. ─ Finalizó Kagome, y antes de que ambos abrieran los ojos, por una milésima de segundo, los dos y el frasco se habían rodeado de una muy tenue luz violácea.

Inuyasha abrió sus dorados ojos, encontrándose con los chocolatazos ojos de Kagome, en los cuales había un brillo distinto, un pequeño destello de esperanza mezclada con amor para ellos dos.

Inuyasha soltó el frasco con su mano derecha y lentamente la puso sobre la mejilla de ella, quien sacó su mano izquierda del frasco y la puso sobre la de él, presionando suavemente, demostrando su placer al sentirla allí. Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha deslizó la mano hasta la nuca de ella, y lentamente la atrajo hasta si. La mente de ambos quedó en blanco mientras se acercaban, hasta que finalmente se unieron en ese esperado (consiente e inconscientemente) y maravilloso beso.

Pero para desgracia de ambos, el beso no duro mucho, porque se separaron de la sorpresa de que el juego volviera a moverse. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron por última vez antes de salir.

Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome a su casa, se despieron con un pequeño beso en la comisura del otro, y se dijeron _"hasta mañana"_.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no intentar matarme durante la noche...

Besos, Millie.


End file.
